Always and Forever
by Kawaiitokyo
Summary: A series of chronical events in Shinichi and Ran's life from the reconciliation to their married life together. Lots of love and fluff! Latest chapter: Shinichi is now doing something that even the best detectives have trouble doing. Proposing to their special girl. Please review and I will love you forever XD :)
1. Chapter 1: Love in Midair

**My first fanfiction. I hope I get better at writing them XD. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or any of its characters. I merely use them for my own humble story.**

Love in Midair

Ran struggled as she lifted her luggage into the compartment above. She mentally swore at herself for overpacking for Sonoko's highschool reunion party. God, why did those compartments have to be so high up. Positioning herself, she stepped onto the armrest of the closest seat and balanced on top of it and tried once more. She successfully pushed in her offending bag, not realising that she was starting to slip off from her narrow source of land until it was too late.

Two strong hands enclosed around her waist steadying her. "You better be more careful Ran." The familiarity of the voice struck Ran like a blow on the head. She turned to face the man she both loved and hated. There he was. The same person she had known for nearly all her life. And the very same as the one she wanted most out of her life for 5 years. And now he was a man.

His well chiseled face had grown more masculine (and she cursed him for being so good looking). His voice seemed to have gotten deeper. The one feature she had noticed which had always stayed the smae were his eyes. Still the beautiful deep blue ocean that lay within. Still her only weakness.

"Shinichi..." Her voice made its way to no more than a whisper.

His hands, still on her waist, dropped to his sides, now useless. She knew he was hesitating, unsure of what to do next. She couldn't blame him. Right now she was in the exact same position as him.

"Your seat... Is it..."

"36A? Yeah, the one next to the window. The one next to yours..." Ran barely caught onto the last sentence.

Her heart started beating uncontrollably. Flustered, she tried to calm down her beating vessel but to no avail.

After that came an everlasting silence. When the pounding in her chest had finally eased and had resumed its normal pace, she decided to ask him the one question that had been in her mind the whole time.

"Ne, Shinichi, would, by any chance, your coming to England have had anything to do with Sonoko or her party?"

The detective didn't seem to be the least surprised by her question. "I came on a business trip thanks to a letter from a client residing there, so I'm quite sure Sonoko has nothing to do with the seating arrangements," he paused for a moment before adding, "If you are troubled by my presence, I could ask to exchange seats."

Ran stayed silent for a few moments. "No, it's fine," she said bluntly before sitting down and buckling her seatbelt in preparation for the take off. She was already expecting the longest 11 hours of her life to happen.

* * *

There she was. She was sitting not even an arm length's distance away. After 5 years of staying completely out of eachother's way, they were now sitting only a few centimeters apart from eachother. And yet, there he was. Sitting there like an idiot, doing nothing. He cursed himself for being so senseless. _Go on, here's your chance you idiot, pick her up, kiss her, tell you love her. _

In the end, he told his subconscious to be quiet. She hadn't changed a bit. Her long hair still flowed down to her waist with loose strands giving her a playful vibe. Her petite figure was complimented by the soft ruffle blouse she was wearing. He was, once again, reminded of why he was still in love with his first love.

She was now sleeping. She looked peaceful in her sleep despite confronting the man she probably didn't want to see. The blanket she was using had come down from her shoulders. Shinichi hesitated before reaching over to gently settle the blanket back to its rightful place. It didn't help that one of Ran's buttons had come undone exposing her milky skin. At realising what he was seeing, his hormones started fluctuating at an irregular pace. He contemplated for a long time before finally appeasing his male instincts down.

He was extremely vexed that this may have been his only opportunity that he may have had to be with her, and he hadn't done anything that may have lifted the awkwardness that had built up for five years. Suddenly he felt a weight on his shoulder. Ran was now using his shoulder as a pillow. Shinichi was no detective when it came to love. In the position he was in now, he was veerrry tempted to do as his ego was telling him to do. There was no way he was receiving any sleep tonight.

* * *

_"So, plainly speaking, you lied to me." That was all that could come out before Ran's throat stuck._

_"Yes, but you know why I did it. I did it to protect you. But I really can't bring myself to regret it." Shinichi's words stung her but she refused to cry._

_"Shinichi... I'm not weak." She blinked back her threatening tears as he waited for his reply._

_"I know," he drew a breath and continued, "You mean more to me than anything else in this world. I couldn't risk losing you. Even though I'm probably going to lose you now."_

_She looked at him speechless and eyes wide. Her anger had suddenly dissolved into something she couldn't quite put her finger around. Sorrow perhaps._

_He then bent down and softly placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room._

Ran woke up with a halt. The first thing she saw was Shinichi. She gazed up at him as he noticed her staring at him. He looked at her questionably and she felt all the emotions of when she was a teenager flooding back to her. A single tear slid down her face. She had already been holding it in for 5 years.

Shinichi cupped her face and looked into her eyes. She was, once again, mesmerised with his sea of blue eyes.

"Ran... I love you." He caressed her cheek and she found herself falling irresistibly into his kiss. The kiss was warm and tender, yet passionate. Shinichi was the one dominating here. His lips were soft against her's and slowly he drew them away. Her eyes fluttered open and for a second she stood there dazed. Flight attendants and pass-a-bys had eyed them strangely but the two young adults has their minds focused on one another.

Shinichi pressed his forehead to hers. "Will you have me back in your life?" His eyes were genuinely begging and she laughed. She put her arms around his neck and drew closer to him.

"Of course."

**And there it is. My first fanfic. Trust me, there will be another chapter after this where they get off the plane XD. **

**Liked it? Hated it? Please review! I will love you all! 3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Devious Plan

**I got my first ever comment! From marutaro. Yay! I love you! Anyway here's the second chapter of the story. Please R&R! :)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan does not belong to me and never will. Sadly.**

The Devious Plan

Suzuki Sonoko grinned when she saw the new couple who were walking hand in hand. She waved to them as they spotted her.

"My my, don't you two look cute together?"

Both Ran and Shinichi blushed at that.

"I take it that you two are now dating?" Sonoko smirked. Shinichi gave her a look.

"Sonoko!"

"Gomen, gomen. I'll keep my mouth shut." The heiress gave the two a knowing devilish look.

"Anyhow, I need to meet my client now." Shinichi quickly gave Ran a kiss on the cheek to which Ran responded with another blush. "I'll catch up with you in Japan then Ran. I'll miss you!"

Ran opened her mouth to reply before Sonoko butted in, "Kudo-kun, that won't be necessary. Your client is very satisfied with your actions."

The two young adults stood dumbfounded for a while before realising they had been set up.

"SONOKO! Why the heck would you do that? You could have just told me beforehand or something." The karate champion was shocked to find that the trip was all thanks to her friend's matchmaking plan.

"And would you have believed me?" Sonoko raised an eyebrow.

"She's got a point there," Shinichi responded, "In a way, Sonoko, I owe you. Thanks anyway."

Ran glared at him and he could tell she was saying _that's not the point here._ Sonoko grinned.

"So now that my plan worked perfectly, I guess it's time to head back to the hotel I booked in London. Oh and Kudo-kun, I made specific arrangements that your room is next to Ran's. Have fun." She gave them a cheeky wink before heading off to call a cab.

Shinichi looked at Ran amused before saying, "And all this time you probably thought it was fate."

Ran flashed a look of annoyance. "I did not! I bet that was you."

Shinichi smiled softly before pulling her into his tight embrace and brushing his lips against her ear, he murmured, "Maybe..."

**And there, the second chapter is done! HUGE SMILEY FACE! I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of ShinRan moments but I promise you, I'm working on it! Next chapter will be about their first date. Look forward to it :). Review and get a huge virtual hug! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Plush Toys, Kisses and Hugs

**Hello! For my two friends reading this I love you both! And of course my lovely readers and reviewers! Please please please review! Tell me any suggestions and I will try to incorporate it into my story. Anyway I love you all. This chapter is about ShinRan's first date. To be truthful I've always wanted my first date to be where they are going XD! But I'm too young to date XD.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Detective Conan. One, I suck at drawing. Two, I'll think of it later :)**

Plush Toys, Kisses and Hugs

"Shinichi, are you serious? You took me to an arcade gaming area? When you said 'First date' I thought you meant something more...?

"Romantic?" Shinichi grinned mischievously "Ran, today is the day that I will make you change your mind about arcades being unromantic." He kissed her quickly but with the same love as all the other kisses he gave her. Ran couldn't pretend to be annoyed with him anymore so she pouted instead.

"Aww, Ran, would you rather have had me chosen a Sherlock Holmes museum?"

Ran thought for a moment before replying, "They don't even have any museums like that in our district."

Shinichi laughed. "You know what I mean."

Ran, at this point of time, realised that she was lucky enough to have not heard Shinichi talk about the European detective once yet so she diverted the conversation into a different direction before he actually got an idea about it.

"So how do these things work?" Ran looked around at the various machines feeling a little apprehended.

"You've never been to an arcade before?" Shinichi remarked.

"Well I have," Ran furrowed her brow, "But the last time I came here I was with Sonoko and I all I remember doing was eating. Plus, these things are a waste of money."

At hearing that Shinichi smirked another one of his world renowned smirks. "It's not a waste of money, it's just that you don't have the skill to play it properly."

"I DO TOO KUDO SHINICHI! I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT BY SHOWING YOU MY SKILL OF ARCADING." Ran knew that that was exactly what Shinichi had planned for her to say. Sighs, he always knew the best way to motivate her. But still, she couldn't back down now. Not when she was going to prove that she was as good as him when it came to these things.

* * *

Ran was extremely vexed. She had already wasted more than five of her tokens trying to pick up the plush pink rabbit which, to Ran, seemed to be stuck on the base of the machine. She blew a strand of loose face out of her face. _Yes, yes. That's it... Got it! Yes... Yes... NO! Don't drop now bunny! Not after all that trouble. __  
_

"Shinichi, that's it! I swear this thing either hates me or it's just stealing my money. I give up."

Shinichi cocked an eyebrow. "That's it? You're just giving up? C'mon Ran. You just gave this machine seven free tokens. You will still save money if you get it now rather than buying it at the shops."

Ran gave an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, well this stupid thing isn't listening to me. I don't care anymore. They can just buy...I don't know...beer with this money, get drunk and build more dumb machines like this."

Shinichi watched her ranting, much amused. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ran, you give up too easily. Now step aside and watch the pro work his magic by winning his princess her toy bunny."

He put his token in and started taking control of the levers and buttons. Ran watched as he bit his lip in concentration in getting the plush. He looked adorable when he was serious and Ran couldn't stop herself from smiling softly. And it made her even happier that he was doing this for her.

"There you go princess. Didn't I tell you to leave this bunny's fate in my hands?' She was still in a daze at that time and Shinichi had noticed this, "Ran, Ran, Ran, its not polite to stare you know? But if its me you're staring at, I can make an exception." Shinichi had a smug look on his face.

Ran snapped out of her daydream at hearing that and started going bright red before she started throwing half-hearted kicks at him. He was faster though (it's always a mystery on how he always dodges Ran's karate kicks XD). Suddenly both his hands were around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. He layed a kiss on her temple and stared deeply into her eyes. _Oh God, those serious eyes are piercing through me... _

"Will accept this bunny? Keep it and remember it always as my token of showing you how much better I am than you at this..."

And poof! The magical moment was destroyed by his mock remark. Shinichi started choking of laughter as Ran's face turned angrier at the second. "AISH, SHINICHI! BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE WITH ME!"

He took her by the wrists and swiftly gave her a kiss. For a moment, she was shocked before she started kissing back. The way he kissed her left Ran thirsty for more as she started melting in his arms. Her arms around him tightened as his hands tangled themselves in her hair. Eventually they started noticing the bemused pass-a-byers and gradually ended their sweet kiss.

They stood there for another long time. Arms wrapped around eachother and completely content in eachother's existence. They stood there silent until Ran said, "Thank you."

Shinichi raised his head. "For what?"

Ran beamed at him, "Everything."

**GAHHH THE FLUFF! XD I swear on my life that was the most cliche story I have ever written! I am sooo happy I finished yet another chapter! I hope at this rate this whole story of one-shots might be completed in about two weeks. Hopefully :)**

**I love you all! Please comment! I want to see what you thought about it. If you want to email me about stuff (lol I'm great at love advice XD jks), write me a comment/review/whatever you call it and I will private message you my email. **


	4. Chapter 4: Be the Man Shinichi

**Herro minna! This fanfiction I shall dedicate to tanteibouzu. Thank you for leaving such a nice comment!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Detective Conan and its characters**

Be the Man Shinichi

Shinichi was nervous. He had already rechecked himself through the reflections of the shop windows countless times, each time fixing his hair, his collar, etc. In one hand, he held a bouquet of roses that he took roughly one hour to pick and his other hand was shoved casually into his pocket. Right now, casual was probably not the right word to use for Shinichi. He was at the moment, what one would call, very agitated and uneasy. He had already beforehand, asked Ran out on a dinner date where he had previously book a reservation to which she, of course, agreed to almost straight away. He wore his navy blue suit but left the top button undone so he would not look too formal. He had specifically left out the tie. He personally thought that he looked quite good today and so did the young teenage girls that passed him by, giving him flirtatious looks while he only ignored them. The only opinion he cared about was the one SHE gave him. She was the girl he had dated for two years now: Mouri Ran. He was secretly hoping that soon the last name would be changed into something else.

When he finally reached her apartment, he took a deep breath before ringing the door bell. When Ran opened the door, Shinichi thought that he had never seen her lovelier in his life before. She beamed up at him brightly. "Hi," she said, "You ready to go?" Shinichi stood there for a moment dumbfounded. Ran was wearing a long red silk dress with slits revealing her legs. She had worn jewelry (which she hardly ever wore) and high heels that matched. Ran was naturally beautiful but when she actually tried, she was just breathtakingly gorgeous.

"You look beautiful Ran," he finally managed to say. He kissed her delicately on the cheek owning himself a light hazy blush from her. He offered her the bouquet of roses, and she delightedly accepted them, breathing in the flowers' scent.

"Thank you, Shinichi, they're beautiful," she gave him a quick peck before saying, "Alright, shall we go?"

"Uh...yeah, of course," the detective still had not recovered from the shock of how nice his girlfriend looked tonight.

He offered her his arm. She took it eagerly. "Take me away, tantei-san..."

* * *

Shinichi had been the most perfect gentleman ever that evening. He had booked a reservation at one of Beika's most renowned restaurant. It was a very classy place. There were expensive crystal chandeliers hanging all over the place. Each table had an immaculately white table cloth draped over it with a candelabra set on top making the atmosphere more romantic. The boy sure knew what made a girl happy.

_Heh. I bet he's probably borrowed his parents' credit cards again. __That boy sure has a naughty streak in him._ Ran looked over at him and couldn't help but notice that he was fidgeting more than usual.

After the waitress had placed their courses down on the table, they started eating. Shinichi kept on shifting nervously in his seat and taking glances at her every once in a while like he wanted to say something.

Finally, Ran broke the ice. "Shinichi, do you need to use the bathroom?"

The question seem to take him by surprise.

"No. What? Why?" He stuttered.

Ran rested her hand on her hands. "Oh, it's nothing, you just seem... restless..."

He chuckled nervously before continuing to dig his knife into his cuisine.

Shinichi stayed silent for a few moments before saying, "You know Ran... the reason I asked you to come here today was...uh...because..."

_Shit. Man. Just ask her the simple question. Man up you pussy. _

"Shinichi?" Ran looked worried, "You know that if something is bothering you, you can tell me right?"

Shinichi smiled at her, "Of course." Ran could tell from his face that he wasn't telling the entire truth but she let it go without saying anything.

In Shinichi's head, he was swearing at himself for acting so idiotic. However, nothing to him was logical when it came to anything about Ran. Especially when she looked so beautiful tonight.

As the main course passed, and it came to the dessert, the couple decided to engage in small talk. It was pleasant enough despite the fact that Shinichi was mentally kicking himself.

The time had come when they (Shinichi actually) paid for the bills, and left the restaurant. They strolled along the lake, hand in hand as the sky turned into a mixture of pink, red and orange.

"The sunset is so pretty today..." Ran said, softening her eyes.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, Shinichi pulled Ran into an embrace. She seemed startled for a moment before relaxing into his arms and in turn, wrapped her arms around him.

Shinichi lightly brushed her hair back with his fingertips before whispering in her ear, "Ran, please let me do this properly."

She tilted her head to the side, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

The detective then bent on one knee while he held her hand. Ran opened her mouth in shock. _Oh God, Shinichi... __You're not going to..._

"Ran... I wouldn't be anything without you. I love you... I love you more than anyone else in this world. Will you do me the honour of becoming your husband?" If Shinichi was nervous at this moment (which he definitely was), he certainly didn't show it. He opened up a velvet box which seemed to magically appear and inside was a white gold band with a glittering diamond engraved into it.

Ran couldn't think of anything to say at that moment. Her mind was a huge muddle from her emotions. She, instead, nodded and smiled so happily. Shinichi got up and claimed her lips as they locked into a passionate kiss. It was a long kiss and by the time they broke off, the stars had already been hung into the dark sky.

Then Ran started laughing and Shinichi looked at her curiously. "What?"

She kissed him on the cheek lovingly. "Shinichi, the reason you were so nervous when we were dining, was it because of this proposal?"

He stared at her sheepishly, "Yeah."

She started grinning. "Did you honestly think I would say no?"

**There is our detective's proposal. Aish, I'm sick and tired of seeing "Shinichi" being underlined by that stupid red line. It ignores me every time I click "add to dictionary." Poo this. **

**But I'm very happy that I finished this chapter. :) **

**What did you think of it? Did you like it? Please review and I will give you candy. ^^ haha**

**Ja ne**

**xxx**

**Kawaiitokyo **


	5. Chapter 5: Answer

**A random song fic I decided to write for ShinRan. Song: Answer sung by Luka**

**I know it has nothing to do with the series I'm writing right now but I just felt like throwing it in XD. This story is just a separate one on its own. :)**

**I love this song, its so calming, yet the lyrics are so sad... :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or its characters nor do I own the song, Answer, or its lyrics**

_"Ran, I'm sorry... It broke my heart as well, lying to you. You know how much you mean to me." Shinichi's voice was hoarse from explaining. _

_Ran, her sight blurred in tears, said, "I-I just don't know. I was there, all alone for a year. A year! All those times you saw me crying, why did you not just tell me the truth. Why? Why did you have to make everything complicated? Why did you have to lie to me? Nande, Shinichi? Nande?"_

_She started walking away but Shinichi's hand stopped her. He held onto her arm, before pinning her to the nearest wall. "Ran, if only you would understand... I did it all for you... To protect you... Damn it! Don't you understand?"_

_Ran's voice was cold, "No, I guess I don't."_

_She pushed him off. "Sayonara Shinichi." _

_The detective watched as her silhouette gradually disappeared._

* * *

_After that many years has passed and the scene has dimmed_

_Time is cruel, then kind  
The town I lived in with you and the future we promised  
Everything fades under the sunlight_

Ran sighed as she finally finished sorting out all her files. Being a lawyer sure kept her up late at night. Just the night before, she had stayed up until 3:00AM in the morning trying to find any clues related to her latest case. She plopped onto the couch before turning on the TV.

"And once again, Kudo Shinichi, has brilliantly solved his latest case of murder. We are lucky enough to have him here today. My, my Kudo-kun, it looks like you better get a girlfriend soon or else your fan girls will soon be lining at your door. Tell me, has there ever been a special someone?"

Ran shut the television. She wasn't prepared to hear his answer. She and he had both moved on. She now buried herself in work night and day, and now as successful as her mother. He was famous and bored. It was commonly heard that he had a new girlfriend every week as he was trying to get over his heartbreak.

They both now had their separate ways.

_That's strange even so an important place deep in my chest aches  
And your voice that call my name is as vivid as always  
The thorns that should have disappeared are always piercing me, so I don't forget  
These feelings are a new chain, we will carry them forever_

The two adult often passed each other on the sidewalks of the streets, every time remembering the memories of when they were both happily in love with each other. No worries, no troubles.

_I don't regret anything, I just suddenly think_  
_Of a world when everything went well_

Ran had also gone on many dates, trying to mend her heart with countless men she met on the street. It didn't help though. The wound still engraved on her, she knew, would never heal.

_After a different meeting, I want to have a different love  
One that would work out well  
Like a calm after a storm  
My broken heart will be healed_

She went to sleep that night early, many things on her mind. Most of her thoughts wandered onto him. A silent tear drifted of her face and dropped delicately onto her pillow.

_It's sad without a means we are seperated like this  
But as long as these feelings are smoldered, we'll always, always, just be friends_

**Omona, I was listening to that song while writing this fanfic. Luka's voice calms you down while the lyrics of this song break your heart. TT TT**

**So what did you think of my first song fanfic? Like it? Didn't like it? Review! Review! Review! Pwease! ^^**

**xxx**

**Kawaiitokyo**


End file.
